User talk:TheThroneWarden
Maya as an ally A. She is alive B. If Ray is on there, why shouldn't she? She aids Kai and Nya in their fight against Acronix and Krux. OP Re: The Hypnobrai We've never seen Neuro use it hypnotize. It'd probably have been useful during the tournament. The snakes existed before the concept of other elements was introduced. The Hagemans didn't confirm they had the power of Mind, but Tommy Andreasen confirmed that creatures like snakes and skeletons don't have elemental powers. Warptoad (talk) 02:47, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: Your Advice Huh? But, I posted that message on Gboy123's talk page. That was intended for him. Warptoad (talk) 11:31, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Re:I've noticed that you're now a Samurai (Administrator) I have been a Samurai for a while but I wasn't sure if Vector gave me the position on accident since he hadn't asked if I wanted to be one/change my name's color to green to indicate I am a Samurai. It wasn't when he became more inactive than he already was when I decided to use the Samurai powers, so I didn't bother to change the template. Thanks for reminding me, though. Buddermeow (talk) 21:17, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Morro edit Hey, TheThroneWarden. Thanks for changing the tabber for the page Morro. Now it makes sense. :) Master Jay (talk) 18:15, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Category:Humans We can change the description so that it says all the humans. Thanks. Buddermeow (talk) 04:04, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Re:Category Humans Sorry, I did not know that. At that time I had only seen your message to her, but not her response. Ninja72 (talk) 14:53, October 4, 2017 (UTC) It is not that I want to undo them, but more like I have to, because that was Buddermeow s decision. Otherwise, I agree with you that it is better without them in that category. Ninja72 (talk) 15:34, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Lloyd 1. I wouldn't call them "references" since the reason they're there is to direct the reader to the episode the events happened. I would prefer to remove them as they clog up the reference list that we have to use the scroll template. 2. I'm think we can add more languages to each article, but I don't know why we can only add three in Lloyd's. All the other pages I checked has only three or less languages in them and they're all Polish, Spanish, and/or German. Buddermeow (talk) 19:40, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Images I already deleted the image as you requested, but I don't know why png files are only accepted when clicking the button, so I can't fix it. I hope it doesn't bother you too much. Buddermeow (talk) 20:17, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the changes. I'm trying to get the badges and it is pretty hard. PearltheDolphin (talk) 22:39, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Movie V/A portraying characters in S08 I noticed you reverted my edit that the movie actors (except Lloyd's) would portray the characters in the TV series in Season 8 and that you don't have cites to prove that it's confirmed. LPCDDude (talk) 01:04, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Season 8 Hey, Back in July, Tommy Andreasen confirmed that the Ninja will have their original voice actors except Lloyd. Check out his Twitter page, he confirms a lot of things for fans. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/889533169220722688 [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 16:40, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Lloyd set It was possibly meant to be released in 2018, but it's already available in toy stores (at least where I live). So it was released in 2017. --Emperor Serpentine (talk) 20:35, December 17, 2017 (UTC) However, it is strange why it is not available in the LEGO Shop, while 70629 Piranha Attack, 70631 Garmadon's Volcano Lair and 70632 Quake Mech are (those were also possibly meant to be released in 2018). --Emperor Serpentine (talk) 20:38, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Re:Zane s tabbers Yeah, it certainly looks good.Ninja72 (talk) 16:50, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Zane's Tabbers It actually does look better in my opinion. But I still feel like Cole and Nya's infoboxes still look crowded. Buddermeow (talk) 20:32, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Tabbers Again I think I was able to fix Nya's tabs a bit so we don't have to remove any images. Thanks for everything! Buddermeow (talk) 23:46, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Re:Redirects I have looked at the edit summary, but they are pretty much used. For example, I dont see why should we delete a Dr.Sander Saunders redirect to Krux as we didnt know that Krux was Saunders at first, and they had separate articles.Ninja72 (talk) 18:46, January 6, 2018 (UTC) But as far as I know, redirects on wikia are used so that when someone searches for something in the search, but the article is named a different thing, it would lead them to the article they are searching for. In fact using redirects in biographies like you said is kind of impractical. Ninja72 (talk) 19:09, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Garmadon Return Hey Jonathan, do you know any of the details about Garmadon's return? I was a bit confused when it said on the Oni Masks article that the three masks can unite to open the Cursed Realm, but as we know it collapsed in season five. Not sure if the Cursed Realm part is from some official source, so I took it off the article. Maybe you're right and the masks open the Departed Realm. Many questions that will soon be answered! [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 15:46, January 15, 2018 (UTC) S8 air date You'll say that Season 8 will air in America on 1/29. Although I don't see it on the Xfinity TV gudie of what will air on Cartoon Network of 1/29. LPCDDude (talk) 18:09, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Season 9 Everyone is saying that Nya isn't in the sets but above in the section that says sets there is a Nya master of dragons set. So she is there. I think. LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 22:21, January 24, 2018 (UTC) New Episode's Out Got the new Oni/Dragon info from the newest episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3-WF6_OQdc Warptoad (talk) 01:32, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, wow, thanks! I thought that only the first two were out. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:52, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations! You destroyed the Djinn Blade! E Lincoln Ave 23:43, 3 February 2018 (USA) :Yay, thanks! How exactly did I do it? :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:56, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Making 501 posts. ELincolnAve (talk| 21:07, 6 February 2018 (USA) :Oh yeah. I remember doing that. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 02:13, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Descriptions The newer website descriptions were from the Museum feature. They're removed in the US, but I found the Australian website. https://www.lego.com/en-au/thelegoninjagomovie/museum :Ah, okay. I remember seeing those on the US site before they came down. I guess that's why they're slightly different. . . . :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 12:28, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Wu's Relationship Wusako is confirmed. https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/814547758392737792 Warptoad (talk) 02:39, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Past Elemental master of Mind 1. He more resembles Neuro than Paleman 2. This dragon is also this dragon The dragons are still the same and plese do not re-edit the page until Tommy Andersen or the Hagemans did not confirm anything about them. Re:First Elemental Masters Tommy Andreasen has confirmed that they were not the first. There were like over a hundred generations before them. Havent you seen the Elemental Masters page?Ninja72 (talk) 00:33, February 11, 2018 (UTC) :The category was created, long before we knew that. But now that we know they werent the first, maybe it isnt really necessary, since the only page, which fits it, is the Elemental Master of Wind page. Btw the confirmation that they were not the first was over a year ago, I am really suprised that you are just now learning about it, considering you have been on the wiki for almost a year. Sorry, if this sounded a little bit rude. it just really suprises me how you didnt come across this information, considering every element s pag says over a hundred generations. Ninja72 (talk) 00:39, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Wu and Garmadon and not exactly first either. They inherited their powers from the first spinjitzu master, who inhgerited them from the Oni and the Dragons, If you have only watched through season 5, why are you here? I mean, you can be here, if you want to of course, but since the wiki is fiilled with a ot of spoilers, so wouldnt that kinda ruin it for you?Ninja72 (talk) 09:28, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Congratulations! Thank you so much! I actually wanted to make you a Rollback a long time ago since you're active and make productive edits. But only if you're interested, of course ^^ Buddermeow (talk) 19:48, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for considering, but since you're not sure, I won't promote you yet. Let me know if you made up your mind. Buddermeow (talk) 22:07, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Master of the Golden Dragon It is confirmed from an inside source that Wu is actually the Master of the Golden Dragon 20:26, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Inside Source One of my friends on Instagram found the leaked descriptions of the sets and translated them. The one from Dieselnut combact vehicle says: "Join Zane, Jay and Teen Wu" and another one says: "help Wu wear the full dragon harness". Bilis228 (talk) 05:49, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Teen Wu Yeah, you are right. Lets have a seperate page for master of the golden dragon. However, we should delete Golden Samurai. Tell me if you agree. Bilis228 (talk) 12:28, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Rollback Thanks for considering, Throne. Do you think you can add in the Staff template on your profile? Everytime I try to, the coding on your page seems to mess up. Buddermeow (talk) 18:45, March 26, 2018 (UTC) you're very welcome. And you don't have to apologize for the coding. ^^ Buddermeow (talk) 22:04, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations Hey, Throne, congratulations for becoming a rollback.Ninja72 (talk) 16:58, March 27, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much! :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 17:01, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Hey! Someone vandalized the Samurai Mech page and now it's completely empty! Can you help? -Zanefan1 Hey! The Griffin Turner's Grandfather page is not needed, as he was never in the show. Can you please put it up for deletion? -Zanefan1 Apology Hey, I am sorry, if my message was too harsh. I wasnt trying to be rude. I have removed it already. Ninja72 (talk) 07:51, April 8, 2018 (UTC) I am really sorry, if I have offended you.Ninja72 (talk) 13:29, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ranks I wasn't really checking the edit count, tbh. Just quality edits and if they're active. Anyways, I'm busy at the moment with school but I'll remember to promote you once I get back home. Buddermeow (talk) 19:33, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations Again Hey, Throne, congratulations for becoming an admin, I am sure you will be a great one.Ninja72 (talk) 17:57, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much, again! I'm glad to be able to serve the community! :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 18:21, April 11, 2018 (UTC) HE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE AN ADMIN!!! While I do agree that his and Roach s promotions from rollbacks to admins were too fast (usually on other wikis you have to have been a rollback for at least a few months), both of them were already admins on other wikis, so there isnt a problem. And Roach has been here for nearly four years (a year longer than my time here). Throne has been here for only one, but was the most active regular user, so inmho both of them have earned it.Ninja72 (talk) 21:01, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for your support. That's true, I am a bureaucrat on another wiki. . . . Also, Buddermeow did offer to promote me. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:41, April 11, 2018 (UTC)